Euthanasia
by Silver the Kid
Summary: AU Nightwing and Robin have a little race, but Dick gets fatally injured in the process. Real short.


Euthanasia By Silver  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, but if I was REALLY rich, I could buy them, but since I'm not, this is sort of.. borrowing... I suppose.  
  
A/N: This is a alternate universe, and this is sort of sad. Well some of you may think it's real sad, but I'm not going to go that far. I don't know if it's at all realistic, but I don't care, I felt like writing it. I'm sure I'll get flames out what the characters COULD of did- but that wouldn't of been very sad at all now would it? So enjoy.  
  
Jumping from building to building, the wind tossed my cape and ruffled my hair, as Nightwing and I patrolled the city. He showed me some flips and moves- he even taught me some on the easier ones. It's always a ton of fun patrolling with Dick, because he doesn't expect to much or too little of me. See, that's what bothers me about the others. Bruce expects me to be inhumanly perfect, and when I'm not he doesn't think I can do anything by myself. He thinks I'm incapable. Barbara thinks I'm just too young to do anything and is always so overly protective. But Dick, man, he knows how it is. He knows I can do stuff for myself, but he also knows I can't do every thing or be perfect.  
  
"I propose we race!" Dick suggested. "Lets see who gets to the very top of Wayne Tower first." I could tell he thought he'd win. He would win of course, but I planned to make it worth our time.  
  
"Your on." I shot my grappling hook and took off- so I'm a cheater, big deal. I need the advantage! It wasn't long before Dick caught up, but we stayed together. I tried my hardest, putting everything into each step, jump and swing. My limbs burned. Dick was having a much easier time, I could tell. He wasn't even breaking a sweat. We got to Wayne Tower, but I still had to get to the top of it. There were different levels of it, like a pyramid. Every 50 yards or something the building would get about two or three feet of ledge. Dick shot his grappling hook and I shot mine, barely waiting for it to grab onto something. Being lighter, I began to pass him. I was about 7 feet ahead when my grappling hook stopped and I realized I was falling. I panicked, and yelped. Dick grabbed me and made sure I was holing onto his grappling hook. We laughed a bit as we continued to the top. Dick started to say something, to tease me, but then MY grappling hook came down and hit him, knocking him off! I cried out and tried to grab him but missed. I watched, hoping he'd somehow grab my falling grappling hook and save himself. I stopped at the nearest ledge and instantly began to scale down the wall. I prayed he was on one of the ledges waiting to either yell at me or make fun of me for not checking if my life line was secure.  
  
When I found him, he wasn't waiting to do either. His legs were totaled and blood was everywhere- but he was still breathing. He was still alive. He had fallen to the third lowest ledge. It was a fair ways down from where he had fallen, but obviously we weren't high enough for him to die. I went to his side and I could hear him muttering.  
  
"Oh, Dick! I'm so sorry!" I cry. I tried not too, but it was so bad!  
  
"Tim?... Tim don't...It... don't blame yourself." He struggled to speak.  
  
"But it's my fault! I should of checked my line! I'm calling Bruce, he'll help-"  
  
"Just push me over." Dick interrupted me. I looked at him, eyes wide, not understanding.  
  
"Wh-what?"  
  
"You don't honestly think I WANT to live like this, do you? In a wheel chair, at best for the rest of my life." He tried to hold back tears. "It hurts too much to feel anything... I don't want to be crippled! Just push me, please, Tim? Please! I'd do it for you! You don't want me to be in a wheel chair do you?" I knew the answer. This was a lose-lose situation. He was practically dead already. He was losing a lot of blood and he was right. If he did live, he'd be stuck in a wheel chair. Someone like Dick- never.  
  
"No Dick! You'll make it!" I sniffed. "I'll just call for help, and then they can-"  
  
"Tim!" Dick sounded like he was in severe aggravated pain. "If I could MOVE I'd of rolled over 10 minutes ago- but I can't! Don't be cruel Timmy...Just do it, please!"  
  
I knew what I had to do, but I was to weak to do it. I begged Dick to not make me do it. I begged him to try. He just kept saying he wanted to go over. He wanted to die right now. He didn't want to wait for Bruce or anyone, he just wanted to die. Dick cried, and I wasn't sure if it was from the pain or frustration. I let him down. Bruce and Barbara were right, and Dick and I were wrong. I'm too young, too weak, too stupid!  
  
I took his hand, and I gave him a hug. I said goodbye and pushed him over the edge.  
  
I explained to Bruce what happened and somehow we explained his death without letting out the secrets. He said Dick was rock climbing and his life line broke. It was all my fault though. All this time I thought Bruce and Barb were unfair to me, but they were right. Dick was wrong to trust me, and so was I. That mistake cost his life.  
  
END 


End file.
